Found Love that could be lost
by Zack1989
Summary: This is a tale of two star cross lovers that want and need to be together but might loose what they've found. Please review, comment, and tell me what I'm doing wrong.lol WilliamXDylan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_This story is not suitable for teens under the age of 16._

**This is a version of "Yours, Mine, and Ours" where William and Dylan have a crush on each other but are afraid of how the other will take it.**

**Chapter 1**

Dylan

I sat out side waiting for every one to finish packing. To get every one up to date on what's new with my life. My mom just randomly got married to this_ want to be military man _and now I have to live with my nine siblings and his eight of brat pack freaks. But there is some good to this tragic tale. His name is William. He's the oldest of the eight and defiantly the best looking of the bunch. I don't want to him to get the wrong idea but I don't want him to think I'm a jerk. What the hell am I going to do?

William

I'm up in the new room in the new house with a new family. It's not surprising that dad had us move again but to randomly get married is just not like him. The woman he got married to isn't that bad, she's actually quite nice but her ten kids is just little too out there to get use to. My new room mate is her oldest son. He's really skinny and few sit ups would do him well. He's actually kind of cute.

The Story Starts

"Hey, Dylan! Why don't you come up here and help me?" William shouted from the light house.

"I'll be right up as soon as you're done packing." Dylan shouted back.

"Have you ever done any thing your self?" William was trying to be a smart ass.

"If I come up and help with the room, will you stop acting like your dad?" Dylan knew how to be a better smart ass.

"What ever." William grumbled as he walked back to the room.

Dylan got up and decided to actually help Will. He didn't know why. He always kind of did things on his own time and no one else's. It just seemed right. When he got up to the room _William the Great_ was already finished.

"Oh, I see you didn't leave any work for me." Dylan said as laid down on his unmade bed.

"Well, you weren't going to do it. So I just figured might as well." William said as he started designing his posters for next years class president.

"Hey, why don't you let me help you with that?" Dylan said sitting up.

"Alright, what do you think of what I've got so far?" William said as he sat back.

"It'd be perfect if you were running for class janitor." Dylan already knew how to make William listen, even if William didn't want to.

Dylan pushed Will aside and punched a few keys and scribbled with the mouse for a little while and stood aside to reveal this picture with lots of color and designs; that just made the picture pop and stand out to the previous one William Drawn up.

"Wow, that's really awesome!" William couldn't take his eyes from the picture.

"Well, it's not that great." Dylan was trying to be modest.

"No really, you have a gift." William said biting his lip as he was looking Dylan up and down like he was some kind of brand new car that he wanted to take for a ride.

"Thanks, and I owe it all to doodling on my note book instead of taking notes." Dylan didn't notice that William was looking him up and down.

"Hey, you know what would be really awesome?" Will said trying to be sneaky.

"What?" Dylan replied.

"To go down to the beach and relax." William said trying to spend some alone time with the skinny copper brunet.

"You know that would be nice if it wasn't so windy." Dylan hates the cold water.

"Come on, quit being a baby and let's just take a walk." William was desperate now. He needed to get to know this soft stranger. He needed to find a reason to either hate him or even fall in love with him.

"Alright, if I say yes; will you stop nagging me?" Dylan was trying to play hard to get.

When they arrived at the beach it had this warm breeze that just smelled of the ocean and sweet grass. The sun was being covered by the few clouds in the pale blue sky that was about to set and the pale blue was turning into a soft lavender and dark peach. The moment almost seemed perfect. Except, they were brothers or at least half brothers but they weren't blood brothers, so it wasn't sick and wrong. At the time though, it didn't matter. They spent the next two hours walking and discussing their differences. They say opposites attract but do they fall in love?

**Authors note: **_Welp, there's chapter one. I hope it left ideas about the next couple of chapters. I know its kinda slow but it works for now._

**Declaimer: **_Ok, this is where the love is gonna start._

**Chapter 2**

The beach was perfect. Until, William touched Dylan's hand.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_This is not suitable for people under the age of 16._

This is where the story love is going to grow.

Chapter 2

The day was beautiful. The setting was beautiful and then William touched Dylan's hand. The feeling surged through his body and up his spine. It felt like he was being wrapped in a silk blanket and then all of a sudden, Will put his hand on his shoulder and slowly moved it down to his small waste. Dylan panicked and ran toward the water.

"Where are you going?!" William shouted to Dylan.

Dylan stopped at the edge of the water and turned around and screamed "I don't know but I'm sure you'll figure it out!"

Dylan took his shirt off to give William a preview of what he was talking about. Will figured it out but his mind was going down the gutter. William took off his shirt and began to run to the water. Dylan stopped at the shirt and shoes. He left his stuff on the beach so it wouldn't get wet and dove in the cold water. But it wasn't cold for long. William dived in and started to dunk Dylan and throw him around in the water. They spent about four hours just messing around in the water. When they finally decided to get of the water; Dylan was so could he couldn't stop shaking even after the were dry and inside of their room.

"Dylan, I have something to say and I don't want you to think I'm weird or a creep." William said in a shaky voice.

"Ok, what is it?" (_Oh shit, does he know that I like him? What's going on?)_ Dylan thought as he was still shaking.

"Alright, I don't know what it is about you. But my heart feels like it weighs a ton and my stomach feels like its being filled with butterflies every time I'm around you. Dylan, I think I'm in love with you and its terrifying trying to express it." William said as he kept his eyes from Dylan.

"Why would you say something like that? To Me, of all people! Why cant you be normal and kick my ass or something?" Dylan said as he was trying to hold back his tears.

"I knew you would take it wrong!" William shouted.

"I'm not taking it wrong! I just cant believe you would say what I've been wanting to say to you all day." Dylan exclaimed.

Then William's sad face all of a sudden turned bright; with a smile that went from ear to ear. Dylan was trying to hide his goofy smile but he was still blushing. Then in a few flash seconds; William dashed onto Dylan's bed and kissed him. The kiss was so powerful it knocked Dylan to his back. There was a rush of heat and a dash of dizziness. It was probably the most passionate kiss in the history of man kind. William tried to slip his hand up Dylan's shirt but was stopped at the belly button.

"What do you think your doing?" Dylan gasp with a giggle.

"You don't want to?" William said with a shocked look.

"We only just met yesterday and just got moved in today." Dylan sighed.

"So? What's the problem?" William was really aroused by this time.

"I think we should wait a little longer." Dylan said, trying to play hard to get.

So Will gave Dylan one last kiss good night. And shut the light off.

**Author's note: **_Ok, I don't know if this one is longer then the other but now they know about each others feelings. I hoped you enjoyed this tale of love; now let's see if it might be lost._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_This is not suitable for people under the age of 16._

Wow, Chapter two really opened up a lot for chapter 3. I think this is were the drama might start.

**Chapter 3**

Dylan woke up before William. He looked like he'd been drinking the night before. It was kind of cute but also kind of scary. William finally woke up. His eyes were blood shot and he was as pale as the white collard shirts he wore.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know." William said with a sick sounding voice.

Dylan went down to the kitchen, to get a glass of ice tea. Who knows it might help with his soar throat and might wake him up. Before he was half way up the stares; Phoebe and Christina were on their way down the stares.

"What's that?" Christina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just some tea for Will. He's not feeling to well." Dylan was ignoring Phoebe's weird expression.

"Must be a cold from swimming all night with a certain someone." Phoebe said with a crooked smile on her face.

"What's wrong with swimming?" Dylan was starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing, when it's swimming. But when it could be a little more then swimming; then we might have to start to wonder." Christina knew what was going on.

"That's all it was. Just swimming!" Dylan was about to pull out the guns.

"What ever. You tell me every thing and William tells Chris every thing. We know what's going on and you might have been just swimming but what did you do after?" Phoebe said as she was about to pull out her guns too.

"Alright, but we can't talk about this here." Dylan said looking around to make sure the others weren't catching the end of the conversation.

Dylan took the two girls up to their room to talk. When he got there, William was sitting at the computer. He still didn't look well but at least he was on his feet.

"What are they doing here?" William said with a confused look on his face.

"They know." Dylan said looking at the ground.

"I figured it hit the fan eventually." William said trying not to look at the girls. He knew he told Christina and he figured Dylan told Phoebe.

"Oh come off it. We knew once you two were out on the beach for five hours and screwing around in the water for about four hours. We don't care." Phoebe was speaking for Christina too.

"Yeah, plus William you told me that Dylan wasn't that bad looking." Christina said with that little sass she had.

"And Dylan, you said that William was the Greek god of the bunch and you weren't being sarcastic." Phoebe hit Dylan with a low blow.

The two boys looked at each other with accomplished looks and they kind of felt funny holding back these feelings. But they felt stupid telling their nosy sisters.

"Ok, so are you guys gonna rat us out?" Dylan said in concern.

"No way; as long as you don't tell mom and dad about us. We'll be just fine and dandy." Phoebe said with that smile again but this time she was looking at Christina with it.

"Oh my god! You two? How did this happen and you didn't tell me?!" Dylan said with a shocked look on his face.

"What? You think I tell you everything? It just kind of happened; like you two." Phoebe wasn't lying either.

"Christina how could you. I thought you liked guys?!" William may have been sick but he was wide a wake now.

"See, I never told you I liked guys or girls. You just assumed that I liked guys." Christina wasn't lying either.

"So you two are together and we're together? Boy, I'm glad mom and dad have fourteen more kids because it doesn't look like we're having grand kids." Dylan was being sarcastic and every one laughed, fallowed by a really bad cough from William.

"Ok, next on the goals list for us. Lets help William get to feeling better so we can go out and talk this through with out having to worry about the little ones or mom and dad." Christina said acting like the little house wife she was.

But as the days passed, Williams cough just kept getting worse and his fevers were getting hotter and hotter. This was getting serious.

End

**Authors note: **_HA! Cliff hanger! But it leaves room to think of what might happen to our poor William. Oh, I'm not finished just yet. I just want you guys to linger about what might happen to them and yes, I know I added a lesbian couple._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_This is not suitable for people under the age of 16._

Wow, Chapter two really opened up a lot for chapter 5. I think this is where the drama might start.

**Chapter Four**

Poor William; he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He was slowly dieing and there was nothing Dylan could do. They finally told the parental leaders and they took William straight to the hospital. He appeared to have caught a bad case of Mono. That explained why he kept wanting to through up. But he was strong and willing to keep going until he couldn't go any further.

"I'm feeling a lot better after going to the hospital." William said as he was working on his make up home work.

"Well, I'm glad. Cause the sooner this is out of your system. The sooner I can kiss you." Dylan said with a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh, so is that my prize if I get better?" William stated, fallowed with a cough.

After a few months of heavy medication; William did get better. Every thing seemed to be perfect and the boys couldn't be happier. This all seemed too perfect but the boys decided to go back to the place where this all started.

The Beach.

They stood on the waters edge and stared into the horizon. The skies were blue fading into light lavender and ending in a bright pink and orange setting. The sand was warm and soft from the hot afternoon that came before. It was beautiful. But the boys weren't staring at the beauty of the sunset. They were staring at the beauty of their smiles, their eyes, and their everything. They were the ultimate symbol of true love. The lotto winners of love. That one in a million chance and they got it!

"Will?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?" William answered.

"Is this real and/or a dream? Can we make this last because there is no such thing as happily ever after." Dylan was thinking too hard.

"Of course there's no such thing as happily ever after. But let me ask you this. Do you love me?" William knew what to do in this kind of situation.

"You know I do. I always will." Dylan was confused and that's what William wanted.

"Then you know that for a relationship to last it takes work and if we love each other like we say we do; then I don't see why we cant make this work." William always knew what to say in the time of confusion.

"You really think so?" Dylan was trying not to smile because Will said the right thing as usual.

"Am I ever wrong?" Will thought it was the right time to be a little cocky.

"Shut up and kiss me." Dylan couldn't hide that smile any more when he was kissing William.

The two made love on that warm beach that night and everything was perfect; Even though they had a couple of spies. Their sisters were sitting on top of the hill video taping them for shits and giggles.

The weeks went by and so did the months and nothing was going to break the love of this couple until one day when mom went looking for her beaded and fake fur purse when she came across a certain video tape that was labeled "Secret". It turns out that the boys weren't the only ones on this tape.

Mrs. North popped the tape in and much to her surprise. She wasn't as shocked as she thought her or any parent would be in this situation. She knew it was going to happen with a group of teen agers in the house and she always knew about Dylan and Phoebe but she never would of expected William and Christina.

"Dylan, Phoebe, Will, and Chris! Could you come up to my shop please!" Mrs. North screamed.

The four had no idea what was going on. They jogged up the stairs and made it up to the work shop and was kind of shocked by their mother's teary smiley face.

"Mom?" Dylan ask in confusion.

To describe their mother's face was kind of a happy mixed with sadness. Her make-up was runny but her smile was big and bright; even though her eye's looked like someone threw pepper in them.

"Kids, I know" She said with a sniffle.

"You know what?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know about the four of you. Dylan and William on the beach. Phoebe and Christina on the kitchen counter." Mrs. North kept her eyes on the flour.

The four of them were in silence. They didn't know what to say.

"Mom, we didn't mean to hurt you." Dylan wanted to tell their mom everything but that was all that could come out.

"Oh baby, I don't care." Mrs. North said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"You really think I'm that kind of a person? Kids I don't care what you guys do as long as it's not illegal or harming your health. I'm ok with it and I love all of you so much."

"You don't care that all four of us are gay?" William couldn't stop shaking.

"Honey, I make purses for a living. All the people around me are gay and I think a few of them are transsexuals." That last word came out with a tiny giggle.

"I'm not the kind of person to break up love. And I know it's a little strange. But you truly love someone you'll face any trouble that comes along. That brings up another point, do you plan on telling your father?"

"We thought about it but dad isn't the 'Go Gay' type." It was the first thing that came out of Christina's mouth since they got up to the shop.

"I know, that's why you should keep this a secret, at least until your ready to face the beast and also keep stuff like this hidden better." She handed Phoebe the tape that contained the dirty evidence.

The two girls turned beat red.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I have written much for a really long time but there was so much I needed to open up for the next and final …Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
